Don't Turn Around
by Jessenia
Summary: Yaoi. TBC. Duo is bitten by a vampire, and Lady Une begins to implement her plan to destroy the G-boys.
1. Chapter One

BLOOD ON WHITE SILK

By: Jessenia  
  


Treize kills Lady Une to protect Wufei -which saves Duo and makes this a 1x2 fic!!  
  


"So he'll only bite virgins?" Quatre asked.

"That seems to be the case." Trowa stated, looking at his hands.

"And he'll only bite the four of us?" 

"Yep."

"Then that means we're safe!" Wufei sat with his legs crossed, perched on a chair. He was talking to Trowa, Quatre and Heero about the tiny problem that they had recently discovered with the absent American pilot. Quatre's eyes widened at Wufei's blunt comment. Wufei decided to rephrase. "Well, none of us are virgins, right?" He completely understood what Trowa and Quatre were to each other, something that became verified when Trowa went red and Quatre hid his head against his lover's shoulder. 

Wufei didn't mind. 

He had Treize. 

And Zechs. 

And Heero must have....

"That isn't true." The voice caused everyone to look at the Japanese boy who was sitting on a seat a bit away from the group.

"What do you mean by that?" Wufei asked, feeling a little shocked. 

"I'm still ...." Heero trailed off, blushing a little and averting his eyes from the group. This situation was confusing as hell. And it had all started with Duo coming back late from a mission they hadn't even known he had taken .....

*****************

Duo was running. He hopped over a fallen bicycle and ran faster, pushing himself to his limits and beyond. Heero would be proud of him! The only problem was that Duo wasn't sure who he was running from. But he was definite that he wasn't getting away. He stumbled over some fallen rubble from the explosion that he had caused.

Shit. Duo cursed to himself. This is a pain in the ass. I'm gonna die here and no one is gonna KNOW!! Heero won't even know how I....

He stopped as he was tackled by something. It was heavy, and felt like a body. He struggled with all his might but the thing was too strong. Suddenly, Duo felt very calm, and very sleepy. He closed his eyes and relaxed into inevitable thoughts of Heero...

*****************

"It could work Treize-samma! I mean, what if that is what happens!?" Treize frowned and looked at the unconscious boy lying on his desk.

"I don't give a damn what happens. You will not go around biting those Gundam pilots, Une!! I have not the slightest clue as to what to do with this one!" Treize frowned. He wanted to sit behind his desk and look superior but that boy...he had no desire to get close to him now.

"Protecting your lover, Treize?" Treize almost lunged at her. Of course he was protecting Wufei!! If he got bitten then....then...what? "I find it quite adorable. But you see, I am the only one who knows the cure for such things as these. And my dear Treize. I will bite who I want to. That includes your lover. Or should I say....lovers?" Lady Une gave a half smile and strutted out the door. Of course she knew how to save that Gundam pilot. The only way to heal a vampire was to kill the leading one. Her. And there was no way in hell that someone was going to do that.

Treize frowned harder. Then he stopped and ran to the door, hoping to catch Une before she strutted her way into oblivion. "Une!! Take this carcass out of my office and off of my DESK!!" He didn't like that woman....the term, BITCH came to mind.

*******************

TBC

  
  


standard dislcaimers apply.


	2. Chapter Two

==========================

DON'T TURN AROUND:

Jessenia

==========================  
  


Heero was sitting at the table holding a mug of coffee and not drinking it. He was worried about Duo. He hadn't been in his bed this morning, and no one had seen him. Although everyone agreed that he had gone to bed at the same time they had. 

Quatre walked into the room and looked carefully at Heero. Smiling to himself he made a new pot of coffee, carefully removed the untouched mug from his friend's hand and replaced it with a new steaming cup. "Drink it. You'll feel better."

"I feel fine." But Heero began to tentatively sip at the mug. He sighed. "Still no sign." It was a statement, but Quatre understood and sat across from his fellow pilot.

"Not a sign. He'll be back, though. He always turns up in the most unlikely places."

"I'll say." It was Wufei who appeared in the kitchen doorway, loosely gripping the shirt over his heart. "He nearly gave me a heart attack." Then the Chinese boy realized this was an admission of weakness and tried to cover his slip. Heero cut him off quickly.

"He's back?"

"Yeah. He's in bed. But don't go up there. He's acting weird." Heero shrugged and left. Returning a moment later with a small smirk on his face.

"He's just sleeping Wufei. I don't see how that behavior is any different from his usual antics." Wufei shook his head, shivered and left mumbling something about Nataku understanding him better before the screen slammed shut and he disappeared. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken them a while to figure out that there was something wrong with the pilot. In fact, each of them realized it at a different moment, each feeling too uncertain and embarrassed to bring the issue to the others. 

Wufei had realized it right off the bat when the American had dropped into his room via the window and ripped off his covers. Wufei had reached for his gun before he realized who it was. Duo had been mumbling something that Wufei didn't quite catch, but he did hear the American say "Heero..." before trying to suck his face off. When Wufei had pushed the American away, a strange look had crossed passed over Duo's face before he blinked and then said, acidly "Wrong fucking room" and stumbled out. That was how Wufei had woken-up that morning, and he hadn't been able to sleep since. 

Trowa found out when Duo was returning with him from working on the Gundams. His cross, which he always wore around his neck, had dropped to the ground and Duo hadn't even noticed. At least, that was what Trowa thought. He picked it up and ran to return it, but when he dropped it in the other boy's hand, Duo hissed and threw it away as if burned. When Trowa caught a glimpse of Duo's hand, there was a burn there, the exact size and shape of his once beloved cross. 

Quatre had pieced together a variety of clues and arrived on the truth in a strange epiphany that hit him before dinner. He noticed that Duo slept until nightfall, and then carried out his usual activities. This he ignored at first. Duo had always been a late sleeper, and lately they had all been overworked. But then Duo started lurking around, paying particular attention to Heero, who seemed unaffected by anything and everything. Duo would show-up without anyone seeing him. Once, Quatre had come to Heero to try to talk to him, hoping the sober boy would scoff at him and put him at ease. He had checked the room Heero had been reading in, and went to sit on the sofa across from the boy. Just as he was about to sit down, there was a slight "Ooof" and Duo had berated him. 

Heero hadn't even looked up.

Duo had also stopped eating. Though he came down for dinner and dished himself a quantity of food, Quatre never saw him eat a mouthful. Instead he would watch Heero intently with a strange gleam in his eyes. Not to mention the fact the Duo was as white as a sheet, Quatre was able to assemble these clues and arrive at his disturbing conclusion. 

Heero, however, had been most reluctant. He had, as soon as he had first seen Duo laying in bed. Noticed each of these things. The lack of cross about his neck, the pale skin, everything. He had partially believed, and even ventured down to the library in town to steal a few books on the "undead", but it all seemed impossible. That is, until his strange encounter...

It was about a week after Duo had disappeared, only to turn-up again, sprawled in his own bed. Heero had been working on Wing, repairing her after a rather difficult mission that had deprived him of his radio-systems half-way through when a particularly stubborn Cancer raced into his side in a kamikaze attempt to take him down. Heero had managed to fully repair Wing, but was uncomfortably covered in oil and sweat and had disappeared into his room, skipping dinner, in order to have a long shower.

He had stepped out, a considerable time later, clean and content, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to be confronted by Duo, who was eyeing him like a cat eyes a mouse. It was unnerving to say the least. He had tried to go around the boy, but Duo moved with him, blocking his path.

"Duo." He said in what he hoped was a threatening voice. But Duo only smiled, revealing rather long and pointy incisors. And then, much to Heero's surprise, Duo lunged forward, slamming Heero against a wall with his force, and captured his lips. 

A series of emotions hit Heero, but he managed to control them and rip himself away from the boy. He noticed the tangy taste of blood and wiped his mouth casually, before slowly circling Duo and leaving the room. That had been his confirmation. He had gotten dressed and stayed awake all night trying to think of the best course of action, but that morning, while Duo lay sleeping in his room, hiding from the light, the other pilots had convened in the living room. And with the help of what Heero had learned through his reading, had established that Duo would only bite virgins. And that there was only one of them who was susceptible to him.

=========================

TBC  


Jessenia: Sorry it took so long to get this second part finished. And sorry again for its pitiful length, but the choice was between waiting longer to establish more, or getting this part up and beginning a new part. I hope I made the right choice, sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you're enjoying it though. @_@


End file.
